


The World Without The Three Of Us

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Annie and Reiner swap roles, Eren is Corporal, Levi is Soildier, Other, Titan Death (obviously)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Where the hell are we!?". A place where we don't exist but only for one.  They think everyone is there and the other says the two of them are supposed to be dead. One is not supposed to be a titan shifter.





	

  “Levi-bro! Are you here?! Furlan?”, yelled Isabel as she looked around the thick and dense fog, surrounding her making her and her horse unable to see anything ahead of her. She was supposed to accompany Levi and Furlan into the forest and kill some titans surrounding the area, but instead they were lost in a wild goose chase.

 

  “Isabel! You near us! Where the hell are we!?”, said a quivering yet steady voice that was probably right next to her. Then a figure came into the open right next to her looking quite surprised, with his horse neighing and wanting to go back to the walls. The man who was on the horse wasted no time at all showing off his intellectual knowledge of how to steady the horse.

 

  “Oh thank goodness you're still here! Where's Levi, Furlan!?”, asked Isabel as Furlan quickly shrugged as he struggled to regain control of his horse. Later after galloping for a while they spot a random horse out of the blue with someone else on it which comforted them about him.

 

  “Isabel! Furlan! I'm right behind you!”, a familiar person yelled while they both knew the risks of turning back to look for just a minute. They already knew who it was due to it's harsh and brash tone, trying to get some things together Isabel decided to take the risks and looked back. It was Levi, a rather particularly short person but tall enough to fight in combat, experienced in the 3DMG and is surprisingly something that he hates a lot.

 

  “Goddamn you Levi, where were you!? We were calling for you for the past, I don't know eight minutes!”, exclaimed Furlan as he tried to glare at Levi for thinking he didn't even hear them trying to get him to regroup due to the fog.

 

  “Hey! It's not my fault! I couldn't even hear you guys from far away!”, said Levi as he gripped his reins harder and raced forward leaving Furlan and Isabel a few feet away. As a result, Isabel and Furlan basically ignore Levi for the time being. 

 

  “So then um, when do you think we can get out of this fog?”, asked Furlan as he clutches his cloak which was then filled with some food rations just in case of a situation like this.

 

  “Like how in the world am I supposed to know? You're the smart ass in this team. You figure it out!”, Isabel told Furlan as she as well raced up forward with Levi, leaving Furlan all by himself muttering curses at the both of them and started racing with them as well.

 

  “Fine then! So the smart person says that we should try to get our horses as fast as they can all together and try to break through the fog!”, Furlan said as he made a smirk now making Levi irritated.

 

  “Ok ok then Mr. Smartass, let’s just hope your plan doesn't involve us making a fucking mistake also known as a suicide plan!”, shouted Levi as he glared at Furlan.

 

  “Yeah, Levi-bro is right… If we were to make our horses go too fast we might run into a titan and get our horses eaten and us.”, continued Isabel as she started to slow down and tried to get her signal flare out and loaded in a purple flare inside.

 

  “W-wait what are you doing!? We can't just waste our flares for the situation we have right now! We should at least get a yellow flare out?”, exclaimed Furlan as he tried to get his flares out.

 

  “Furlan! We need to be able to warn the others that we're lost! You want us to be fucking lost in the middle of the shitting nowhere!?”, asked Levi while he also loaded his flare with a purple one.

 

  “Damn it, fine!”, Furlan answered in an annoyed and angered tone while he shot his flare just like the others. The fog cleared a little after they shot their flares, and they tried to stay calm about it but obviously one always has to freak out about the whole entire thing. (You know who.)

 

  “So what now? Do we just wait for help to arrive or just continue running the hell out of our horses?”, asked Isabel while she fed her horse a carrot she stole and hid in her uniform, Levi just responds usually by saying nothing to these situations, knowing that something's always wrong.

 

  “Wait a minute… Levi! Can you turn into a titan?! Then maybe you can see through the fog?”, asked Furlan while Isabel started smirking a little and Levi just turned around with his hand near his mouth.

 

  “Already heard your brilliant idea smart ass.”, he said while biting into his flesh and a golden streak of lightning comes down making Levi turn into an 18 m Titan with piercing silver eyes, pitch black hair up to his neck, and has a very muscular build.

 

  “Atta boy Levi! C’mon pick us up!”, said Isabel as she was picked up with her horse and Furlan as well. This was definitely their first time being picked up by a titan due to Furlan almost wanting to throw the hell up on Levi’s hand and Isabel wanting to be nauseous due to the feeling of maybe falling out of his hand and may end up killing her horse.

 

  “Um, ok then. I don’t think I can see anything, except for a bright light.”, answered Furlan as he attempted to hold back a vomit. Isabel then sat down on his palm and started to squint and she began to get Levi’s attention.

 

  “Hey Levi… Can you see the light?”, asked Isabel leading Levi’s eyes shift towards the direction she’s pointing at and grunts and starts nodding a little for approval. “So can you go to the direction where it is?”.

 

  Levi then cups his hands together enclosing Isabel and Furlan with all their horses and then he starts running towards the thick fog.  _ Damn it, this is the most shittiest plan. When I get out, I’m going to put Furlan in my mouth for 10 minutes for the least,  _ thought Levi while he then heard a few earth crushing stomps nearby around the area.

 

  “Woah! Levi? What's going on out there?”, asked Furlan as he tried to keep his horse from banging it's head on one of Levi’s hands. Isabel put her head near the hand and starts feeling very strong vibrations coming from everywhere. The horse’s start to whine loudly and started trying to stampede the place.

 

  Levi couldn't hear the muffled voices in his hands and decided to start running towards the noise, hoping that there was not an abnormal nearby. Or worse, the Armoured Titan. They recently found out that Reiner was a traitor to mankind and then one day, he just revealed himself to Levi and the others and it then…. It escalated by turning it into a long ass chase.

 

  The roars became louder and louder and every step that Levi takes, he immediately regrets it for being so dumb. He was basically leading them to their deaths. How about if he wasn't able to fight them off? Will he die?  _ Get a goddamn grip on yourself Levi! You killed a bunch of titans when you first found out you’re a titan shifter. _ , Levi mentally yelled at himself while he got to see the fog starting to disappear and saw a world filled with bright green grass and the soldiers of Survey Corps and sees them draw out their swords. 


End file.
